1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a terminal crimp tool.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional terminal crimp tools comprise two parts which are pivotably connected each other, and each part has a handle on one end and a crimp portion on the other end. The crimp portion of one part includes multiple recesses and the crimp portion of the other part has multiple protrusions. The terminals are usually a metal tube and wires are restricted in the terminals. The terminals are located between the two crimp portions and the user hold and squeeze the handles toward each other to crimp the terminals which are deformed so that the wires are not disengage from the terminals. The terminals are then connected with other appliances or electric parts.
A conventional terminal crimp tool known to applicant comprises two parts which are pivotably connected each other, and each part has a handle on one end and a crimp portion on the other end. The crimp portion of one part includes multiple recesses and the crimp portion of the other part has multiple protrusions. The two parts are made by iron which is heavy and difficult to be machined. In order to reduce the weight problem, some crimp tools are made of aluminum. Nevertheless, the aluminum cannot bear high pressure and torque so that when operating the crimp tool, the crimp portions may be deformed.
The present invention intends to provide a terminal crimp tool which is light in weight while the structural strength is strong enough so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.